


Leon S. Kennedy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Genital Torture, M/M, Punishment, Pussy Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, hole whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: After the events of Degeneration, Senator Ron Davis files a complaint with Stratcom regarding his treatment during the incident. The government allows him compensation in the form of some alone time with everyone's favorite agent.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ron Davis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Leon S. Kennedy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

It wasn't the absolute _betrayal_ that left him so angry, but it certainly didn't help.

What really, _really_ pissed him off was the blatant nonchalance of how they molested him, as if it was a stranger they were trussing up and not one of their fellow agents. What absolute bastards. Leon squirmed uselessly, tugging deliberately on his arms. His shoulders strained from all his struggling, trapped inside the straitjacket that they'd bound him in. He didn't know where in the hell they managed to get one, but they had, and even though it had taken four of them, they'd gotten it onto him tight enough that he couldn't wiggle free. 

And the cherry on top, the worst part, had been how thrilled they were to buckle the crotch strap in place. They'd stripped him first, cutting off his clothes when he fought back. By the time they got the jacket on, he was naked, and having his arms bound made him vulnerable enough that they could do what they wanted. Dirty fingers poked between his legs, forcing his thighs apart so they could rub his clit and tease his hole. When they grew bored, they slipped the canvas strap around him, yanking on it until it imitated a crotch rope instead of a functional restraint. 

Leon had begun planning murder in his head when his legs were strapped into stirrups. It was a whole set up, he was being put on display. All the puzzle pieces had fallen into place a few minutes later, when Senator Ron Davis walked into the room. The short little man came trotting over with an infuriating smirk on his face. He'd barely paid Leon's angry scowls any mind, digging his fingers in wherever he pleased until he figured out how to remove the strap. 

When the protests had started, he'd fumbled through desk drawers until he found duct tape. Leon had called him a traitorous bastard, earning a hard slap and tape across his mouth. 

"Much better." 

What a dick.

The Senator had taken his time, pinching Leon's clit until he screamed through the gag. Then, he'd pushed two fingers in dry, commenting on how Stratcom had promised to let him borrow the agent to compensate for how unfairly he was treated during the incident in Harvardville. Oh, Leon was going to show him what being unfairly treated was like if he didn't-

Something rubbed up against him, and he jolted away, the stirrups creaking in protest. 

"Calm down." Davis grunted. He was holding a clear plastic cup, attached to a hand pump. Leon wrinkled his nose as the man licked the rim before pushing it into the skin around his labia. As he squeezed the pump, pressure built, pulling on every sensitive nerve between widespread legs. It was wicked and unforgiving, the sweet pain making Leon leak arousal beyond what he thought was possible. He whimpered when the pump was detached and the Senator turned away, leaving him to suffer.

It got worse, because of course it did. His body throbbed, aching around the prolonged suction. No matter how he twisted or bent, he couldn't free himself, couldn't shake the stupid mechanism loose. It was infuriating, and the longer it went on, the more desperate he got until he swore he couldn't possibly take any more. 

That was when Senator Davis returned. He flipped a seal on the side of the cup, releasing the pressure all at once. Leon moaned into the gag, clenching his fists. He thrashed when those disgusting fingers returned, playing with his sensitive, swollen labia and dipping into the sticky mess to rub at his clit.

"Look at you." Davis murmured. "So ready for it." He stepped back, unhooking his belt. Leon sucked in a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. He could do this, it was just sex, it didn't-

"AH!" He screamed into the duct tape when the belt slapped down across the meat of his pussy. His legs ached to slam shut, but the stirrups held them wide open.

"This'll teach you good, you nosey little-"

Leon arched his back, eyes wide with pain as another strike hit him. He thrashed wildly as the belt continued to rain down, leaving welts in its wake. He was gasping for breath by the time it stopped, coated in sweat and trembling from the agony. He'd been slapped before, playfully, as punishment for being cocky, but never anything like this. Tears had managed to escape him, trailing over his skin and drying up in the mess of his bangs.

"Look at you." Senator Davis hissed. He bent over, licking and kissing at darkened, swollen skin. He didn't have to be good at eating pussy to make his captive scream, not when they were already so high strung. "Delicious." He backed up, swinging the belt again. The noises forcing their way out from behind Leon's gag were growing more and more broken, exhausted from the constant assault. His hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, matted with tears and snot. For the first time in forever, since before the night he set out for Raccoon City, he was reduced to a sniveling brat. Everything between his legs burned and ached, throbbing with intense, unwilling arousal. He didn't know why he was so wet, but he was willing to bet that it had everything to do with his enormous masochistic streak. Damn his crossed wires and trauma induced fantasies.

It finally stopped, and he collapsed against the makeshift bed, crying quietly and shaking all over. Maybe it was over, maybe he'd get lucky and the Senator wouldn't be able to get it up and-

Leon screamed when he was penetrated, his cunt clenching violently around the intrusion. Oh, it hurt so bad. Every thrust slammed Senator Davis' wiry pubes against his abraded skin, pricking and scratching the abused flesh. He screamed so intensely that the tape tore away from his mouth, hanging off of one cheek miserably. Now that they weren't muffled, his sobs filled the room completely. 

"Please don't. Please. Please don't." He begged, crying harder as the Senator began to thrust more vigorously. His cock wasn't even that big, it just _hurt_ Leon. Being whipped so consistently for so long had surely bruised him, and he knew with a healthy degree of certainty that he wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a few days.   
"Nooo- Fuck!" He cried, his voice pitching up as cruel fingers pinched his clit until the nerves screamed. He followed suit when the pressure didn't let up, yelling loudly into the open air. Knowing his luck, the whole office had probably heard him. 

That didn't stop the Senator from doing it again, crushing fragile skin between his nails. Leon _really_ gave it his all for that one. He screamed as loud as he dared, the sound raw and desperate. 

"All that." Senator Davis panted, pushing his cock in deeper. "And you're still soaking wet." He grunted, his lower body twitching as he emptied his balls into the sobbing mess of a body below him. Cum dripped out of Leon, oozing over his abused cunt and making a puddle on the floor below.  
"Be a good boy and clean that up, won't you?" The Senator said with a sneer. As an afterthought, he gave Leon's clit one last flick, making him jerk and whimper. "Next time you're sent in to rescue a government official, do it properly."

A few days later, when the news broke that Senator Davis had been murdered in his own office, Leon couldn't find it in himself to feign any amount of sympathy. Not when he still walked with a limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
